1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to scanner devices, particularly, to a scanner device which has a video-signal output part so as to be capable also of outputting an image signal which is higher in resolution.
2. Related Art Statement
A film video player which has already been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,300 (Japanese Patent Publication No. HEI 4-11072 (11072/1992)) relates to a technique in which a contrivance is made such that an image on a silver-salt film is converted to a video signal, and perforations or the like in the film upon conversion do not appear on a display monitor.
Further, a scanner device disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. HEI 4-68877 (68877/1992) is a device in which image data which are inputted by a line sensor are AD converted (ANALOG-DIGITAL converted), the image data are once stored in a frame memory, thereafter, the image data are DA converted (DIGITAL-ANALOG converted), a synchronizing signal is added thereto, and this resulting signal is converted to an image signal. This device has also a digital output, and is a device which is capable of executing outputting to both a television and a personal computer.
However, as to the description concerning the film video player in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,300, there is no technical description of the fact other than a method of converting the image on the film to the video signal.
Moreover, in the scanner device in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. IIET 4-68877 (68877/1992), an assumption is made to an image signal for hi-vision. An example in which the image signal is outputted to the domestic monitor is not concretely shown. A capacity of the frame memory is not touched to the scanner device. However, it is estimated that an extremely high or large memory capacity will be required in order to get image data of high resolution.